


Quantify

by minglingcrab



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Dark, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minglingcrab/pseuds/minglingcrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well." Kris is massaging with his open palm now, his knuckles brushing soft as air. "What else would you do for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantify

**Author's Note:**

> [**ai_kinkmeme**](http://community.livejournal.com/ai_kinkmeme/) prompt: _Kris/Adam, dark -- enjoying the power that Adam's feelings for him give him, Kris begins a twisted game of "How much do you love me? Would you ______________?" with the "blank" being increasingly more asked of Adam, increasingly degrading, violent, whatever -- think gradually more dangerous all the time. Go as dark as you like, the darker the better as far as I'm concerned... get creative with the requests :P_
> 
> Unbeta'd, still being messed with from time to time, and actually a bit different from the kinkmeme original draft, so you can [check that out](http://community.livejournal.com/ai_kinkmeme/1485.html?thread=373965#t373965), too, if you want

It wasn't always this easy.

Well, obviously. They'd started out as a gay man recovering from a breakup and his straight, married roommate. Anyone thinking that it would be easy to get to "couple" from there would have to be...dumb, as Kris so eloquently put it.

"You aren't just gay," Kris says, rolling over and tapping Adam's bare chest. "You're _very_ gay. It's a lot for me to put up with."

"I put up with your Aunt Gail," Adam says darkly. "I think we're even."

Kris chuckles.  These kinds of things hadn't been funny, at first; these were things they'd actually had to adjust to. Finding each other hadn't meant that everything had fallen neatly into place. It hadn't meant that Kris would embrace scene life the way Adam did, or that aunts wouldn't ask deeply personal questions about their sex life for no apparent reason besides curiosity.

Kris is eying him speculatively, and he holds Adam off with one hand when Adam leans in for a kiss.  "You know what was hard, when it happened?" he says. 

Adam isn't really interested in talking about the things they've gone through. It's over. He likes where they are _now_. They know who they are, what they want, how they work together.  "I'd rather talk about what's hard this very second."

Kris snorts. "Lame, Adam. Seriously lame. I'm talking here."

"You're naked in my bed. You're _teasing_ here."

Kris smiles and stretches up to kiss Adam lightly, but it's not nearly enough, and Adam's hands shoot out to hold Kris' face firmly in place, cradle his head, let the kiss linger and deepen, part Kris' lips with his tongue and hear his breath pick up - but then Kris is pushing away again. He's wearing a thoughtful expression.  

"What would you do if we couldn't have sex?"

Adam isn't sure what that even means. Kris smiles the tiny smile that Adam associates with Kris being a total fucking tease, but he sounds serious.  "Like, if I were allergic to it or something. Pretend that makes sense. I don't know. Would you still want to be with me?"

The words _No fucking way_ are on the tip of Adam's tongue, but Kris is looking right into his eyes and he finds himself mumbling, "You know I would."

"Yeah?" Kris looks pleased. He's drawing small circles on Adam's thigh with his thumb, which is extremely unfair considering the fact that they're clearly not done talking yet.  "What about if I...turned into a girl? Would you still want to be with me?"

What the hell?

"How is that different from us not being able to have sex?" Adam asks dryly, and Kris laughs. His fingers are higher on Adam's leg now, tracing lightly.

"You wouldn't have sex with a girl for me? If I wanted you to?"

"Kris," Adam says, annoyed, because _really_? They're lying around for _this_?

"I was just thinking," Kris says as if Adam's hadn't spoken, "about when I wasn't sure whether I wanted to live in L.A. And you said that you'd live with with me anywhere."

"And I would."

"Well." Kris is massaging with his open palm now, his knuckles brushing Adam's balls soft as air. "What else would you do for me?"

"I'm letting you tease me," Adam says through his teeth. "I'd say that's pretty impressive."

"Nah." Kris runs his hands over Adam's chest, rolling Adam's nipples between his fingers. Adam bites back a moan.  "Impressive would be...if I'd wanted to stay in the closet." He's nuzzling Adam's stomach, his breath warm as he speaks, his mouth dropping lower.  "If I told everyone that I wasn't gay. That we were just friends. That I loved Katy. If that's what I wanted. If people asked if we did _this_ - " His tongue presses down and every nerve concentrates on that spot and Adam breathes raggedly-

"And I laughed like they were crazy." He's licking, warm and wet, and he whispers, "Would you laugh with me?"

Adam can't find air; he can't find words. Kris begins to pull away and Adam yanks him close again.  "Yes. Yes. Oh. God."  

Kris pants against his lips, "Because you love me that much?"

Adam is trying to press Kris' mouth with his, and he's trying to nod.  Kris' fingers are on him, hands grazing Adam's ass, and Kris is breathless, too, but he's still musing, panting, "What else would you do for me?" He won't stay still, won't stay close; his lips travel down Adam's spine. "What if someone found out? Someone who'd tell. And we knew it. How would you stop them?"

"Um." Thinking clearly is difficult with Kris lightly fingering his hole. Adam arches into him. The only thing he can think of is _kill them_ but that's a little extreme - "Pay them off?"

"That could work." _God_, Kris presses his tongue flat against Adam, and then pulls away and he's still talking_,_ climbing on top of Adam so that suddenly they're face to face again.  "What if they don't want money?" Kris asks him. His face is inches away, and even in asking these questions and saying these things he's still Kris, and Adam just wants to jerk him close and kiss him forever.

"What do they want?"

Kris rolls his hips, but he's staring at Adam fixedly. "They want you." He grinds down hard.

Adam chokes and he usually loves the feeling of holding Kris' hips in his hands, but Kris is jerking against him in a rough, staccato, insistent rhythm and he's losing his grasp as Kris breathes against his skin, "What if they want you, Adam?  What if they want -" he strokes a hand down Adam's stomach--

"Adam," he breathes-- 

\-- and suddenly Kris has a finger in him and it's a little too fast, unexpected, there's some friction and pain, but Kris twists his wrist in small circles until the pain eases and it's so good underneath.  Kris pulls out abruptly and his tongue is hot in Adam's ear.

"Would you do that for me?"

Adam doesn't answer. A long moment passes and then Kris is pulling away slowly and then moving closer again, leaning his forehead against Adam's and kissing him softly, sweetly, his hand pressed to Adam's cheek, and Adam reaches out and pulls Kris into him, wrapping him in his arms.  Kris laughs a little and Adam hears him say, "I'd never let you do that for me. Just want to make that clear."

The sheet is cool behind Kris' head; Adam pinches two fingers together, feeling the fibers grate over each other between his nails.  Kris's face is nestled into his shoulder; he's snug, asking for nothing.

Adam's arms tighten even further, and Kris' sigh is a soft whisper of contentment in his ear.


End file.
